


GKND:Starting Out

by MadamaMadama777



Series: GKND: Sector Meteor [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaMadama777/pseuds/MadamaMadama777
Summary: Numbuh one is ready to join the GKND but is devastated when he learns that he's placed on the janitorial team instead of being on the front lines fighting universal adulthood. He's determined to prove that he belongs here and he's worthy of being Earth's representative. Meanwhile, Sector V tries to adjust to their life without their leader.
Relationships: Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr./Abigail Lincoln, Justin Cavallero/Chad Dickson, Lee | Numbuh 84/Sonia | Sonya | Numbuh 83, Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Series: GKND: Sector Meteor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. GKND:Starting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, this is Madama! This the first book of my GKND saga and I hope you enjoy it! If you want to learn more about me or see any of my art! Check my Tumblr! @madamas-blog
> 
> KND belong to Tom Warburton

Numbuh One stared out at the window as he watched Earth grow smaller from his sights. He wondered if he was making the right choice. Sure, he was leaving to help find a cure for a fatal disease currently spreading throughout the galaxy as we speak, but Numbuh 74.239 said that he could never return to Earth, even if he was over the age of thirteen.

How would his parents react to his disappearance after they're decommissioned? They would probably go insane! How will his friends handle all of this? Obviously, people were going to ask where he was and why Numbuh Five was back to being their leader. And of course, there's the fact that Numbuh 363 will tell his sister about how they disobeyed her orders. She'll be so furious and might sentence them to be decommissioned! They wouldn't remember themselves being friends, their adventures together, or... him.

Did I make the wrong choice? Numbuh One thought before a loud thump coming from outside snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Numbuh one, it's me! I'm here to take you to your room!" Numbuh 74.239's voice said from the other side.

"Right!" the bald operative replied. He got his bag and ran towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a smug Numbuh 74.239. "Follow me, please," he said before proceeding to walk away. Nigel nodded and walked next to him.

The hallway was crowded with operatives who were either talking to each other or staring at him curiously, making Nigel a little uneasy. Numbuh 74.239 noticed his expression and put his hand on the bald operative's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them," he reassured him. "It's just that we haven't had a new operative in six years!"

Numbuh one felt a little relief at the scientist's words but still couldn't help to be uneasy. These guys weren't like your average human kids. Some of them looked like they could rip him apart in a second if he looked at them the wrong way. Who knew what they were capable of.

"Ok, here we are!" Numbuh 74.239 said excitedly as the two stopped in front of a gray door with a strange symbol--a circle with a triangle stuck inside it-- in the middle. Numbuh one watched 74.239 stepped closer, making the door slowly rise up.

Numbuh one followed him inside and looked around his new bedroom. It looked to be basic with its white carpet floor, small beds metal walls, and wooden furniture, but the two things that really got his attention was that the wall across him was a large window that displayed the stars and planets passing by the ship. The other was a cat bed that was the size of a sofa. Numbuh one raised an eyebrow. Did his roommate have a pet?

"This is where you'll be living during your time here." Numbuh 74.239 said as Numbuh one walked towards one of the beds and dropped his bag next to the stand. "You have a big day tomorrow! One of your roommates agreed to take you on a tour around the ship when we arrive!"

Numbuh one gave a small nervous smile.

"That's great..."

Numbuh 74.239 smiled and turned to head out, but not before turning back to him. "It's good to have you on the team, Numbuh one!".

"It's good to be here!" Numbuh One said, standing proudly. "Hope I can bring my skills to use to help fight against the disease."

Numbuh 74.239 nodded and walked out of the room. Numbuh one watched as the door shut behind him. He sighed as he sat on the bed and turned to the window. Maybe the stars will distract him, just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 1: So what now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, this is Madama!
> 
> This the first book of my GKND saga and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing on a public page and I'm still learning basic storytelling so I promise I'll improve my skills in future chapters. If you want to learn more about me, ask me about the story, or see any of my art, check my Tumblr page, Madamas-blog!
> 
> I'm sorry this took longer than expected. It was really hard to write for sector V,but it's here now! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> KND belongs to Tom Warburton.

Chapter One:

So…what now?

Rain poured mercilessly over the almost crumbling amusement park followed by the booming cries of thunder. Lightning lit up the clouded, gray skies in a loud and destructive dance before swooping down before striking the ground.

The shouts of angry children and adults could be through the thunder along with the sound of shoes stomping through the muddy ground. Behind the crowd were Sector V, who ran past them and towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. . Hoagie wheezed heavily as he sprinted past Abby to open the door. 

“C’mon, c’mon, get in!” he shouted through the lightning. He helped the others up before the doors shut closed behind them. The four collapsed on the floor, wheezing and coughing from the marathon they just went through.

“Do you…,” Hoagie tried to mutter out. “Do you think…he…saw us?”

“Numbuh….numbuh five…hopes not!” Abby wheezed, putting her hand over her heart as she slowly got up. “But we better get outta here… before he catches up!”

“On it…,” Hoagie ran to the front and plopped himself in his seat. He reached for the lever next to his seat and pushed it down. Abby could hear the engine roaring under the plank floor, causing it and her feet to slowly vibrate before it began to pick up the speed. Abby, Kuki, and Wally quickly went to their seats as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. started to lift off from the ground and blasted off into the dark gray skies. Abby slumped in her seat and turned to her post, but couldn’t help but glance at the empty seat in the middle. She still couldn’t believe he was gone. They knew it was going to happen, but she still couldn’t believe it. She started to think about it more. What if he wasn’t strong enough for their missions? Would he get hurt from it or would he…?

“Numbuh five?” Hoagie called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“We were talking about what we do now.“ Hoagie said, not taking his eyes off the sky. She looked at the window to see his reflection, which revealed the kid engineer’s sad expression. “Now that Numbuh one is…you know.” He added, pointing to the empty chair in the middle. Kuki and Wally turned their chairs to look at their new leader

Shoot, Abby didn’t really think of that at all. They didn’t think of what Nigel should would be leaving behind: his family, his friends, the Kids Next Door. He left it all behind to fight the adulthood disease and left them with all the questions everyone would ask about his whereabouts.

“N…Numbuh Five’s working on it,” she said, rubbing her arm nervously. She felt like shrinking when she saw her team’s look of disappointment. She knew it wasn’t for her, but it still made her feel like she was failing as a leader again.

“well…what about Numbuh 363?” Kuki asked.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow. “What about him?”

“What if he tells Numbuh 362?” Kuki replied. “I mean, we technically stole the mission she gave to Sector W.”

The ship became more silent than before after she said that. They all completely forgot about Numbuh 362 and the consequences of disobeying her orders. Harvey seemed petty enough to tattle on them and get them all decommissioned.”

“Maybe he won’t.” Wally tried to reassure them. “Didn’t you see his face when Numbuh 83 went all crazy at that lil’ buggah? He’ll be quiet for the rest of his KND years after that!”

He glanced at Kuki in hopes of seeing her smile, but saw the same frown on her cute face. He glanced at Abby to see the same thing. “Or maybe not…” he mumbled, slumping into his chair and turning back to his post.

Abby sighed as she put the sunglasses back in her pocket. “Don’t worry, guys, Numbuh Five think of a plan tomorrow. Right, let’s just get some rest.”

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and focused back on their own thing. 

Tomorrow, Abby thought looking at the window. Tomorrow, I’ll think of something, before it’s too late.

\---

Ten eyes looked at the Wigglestein Mansion in pure fear. The mansion was usually intimidating by itself, but with the dark clouds and lightning looming over it, it now looked it came straight out from a horror movie. They turned to see a black limo drive up in front of the mansion.

“Father’s home….” The Delightful Children whispered nervously before walking towards the mansion. They knew what was awaiting them once they step inside and tell him what happened: Father would start screaming at them for failing this one task, throw insults at them with no mercy whatsoever, and while all that he may start throwing flames at them—Bruce still had the scorch mark from the last time.

“Where have you been?” Father asked as soon as their footsteps became louder.

The five flinched. “Oh! We…we lost our way for a bit.”

“…For two hours?” Father asked, his back still facing them. That was a bad sign already.

“It-it wasn’t our fault! Honest!” they stammered. “Nigel Uno beat us...and we …somehow ended up on the beach and had to walk home.” They really didn’t want to tell him about how they fell into a giant toilet and had to swim through the sewers before landing to the beach (even though it would explain the stench).

“Of course he did…” they heard him growl under his breath. “Never mind, just go clean yourself up…you all stink. “

“Wait, but, father-!”

Father turned around and gave the children a fiery glare as the flames started to surround him. The delightful children huddled together in fear as he loomed over them. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT…NOW!” he yelled. They wasted no time and ran towards the mansion.

Father growled as they left his sight. They were useless, all of them were. He sent these idiots to get the cake and what did they do? They lose it to those pesky brats and now his annoyance of a nephew has his precious pipe! He and his stupid kids’ club probably broke it by now!

He had to find him, Father thought, but how? Nigel may be paranoid, but he wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t possibly go back to his treehouse or his house. Besides, He couldn’t just drop in unannounced when he had even seen Monty in well forever—plus he really didn’t want to deal with his sister-in law. He also doubted that he could’ve hid in a Kids Next Door-associated location, so where would he go?

Wherever he was, all that Father knew was that he needed help and there was only one group of people he could trust for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, this is Madama!
> 
> This the first book of my GKND saga and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing on a public page and I'm still learning basic storytelling so I promise I'll improve my skills in future chapters. If you want to learn more about me, ask me about the story, or see any of my art, check my Tumblr page, Madamas-blog!
> 
> I'm sorry this took longer than expected. It was really hard to write for sector V,but it's here now! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> KND belongs to Tom Warburton.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short! I promise that the future chapters will be longer than this...See you soon!
> 
> Smooches!


End file.
